Irresistable
by kairei4ever
Summary: Six years after the World Championships, two team mates reunite. Feelings long thought disappeared reaper with a vengeance. **There is a good chance this story will be disappearing from my stories.**
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one! Okay here is another Fic of mine, just though about it and I wanted to write it so you can read. I got it while listening to a song; "Irresistible" by Jessica Simpson.

So on with the little one-shot fic, well I thin it's gonna be a one-snot.

Kai: 21 years old

Ray: 20 years old

Max: 18 years old

Tyson: 18 years old

Kenny: 17 years old

Chapter 1

It's been six years since the Bladebraker's broke up and went there separate ways. Max went back to America with his mom and the All Stars, Tyson went over with Max, after confessing his never ending love for him, and since then they have been inseparable.

Kenny went on studying to become a computer specialist, and still has Dizzy by his side. Being the genius he is he was immediately accepted into a University, and was now in his studies.

Kai went back to Moscow, and inherited everything his grand-father owned. After being sent to a life time in jail, Voltaire and all his accomplices, got the death penalty(okay maybe they don't use it anymore, but hey, it's my story!), making Kai get everything.

And Ray well, he went back to China, for a little while. Not even a week in China, Ray left to traveled, doing his second most favourite thing, after beyblading that is, which is singing. He hadn't done much of that during his balding times. He only did it when he was sure no one was around, though there was one person who did hear him, but only once.

Every one kept in contact, well except for Kai, being the lone wolf he is. It was easier for Max, Tyson and Kenny to stay in touch, being in one place. Form time to time they would get a postcard from Ray telling then where he's at, and giving his friends some news about how he's doing.

(Okay now that you know what happened to them all, I can start with the actual story.)

I was sitting at a table in a little bar/restaurant not far from the place I was staying; I had come to this little city about five days from Moscow, Yekaterinburg. I was quietly drinking my drink listening to the 'band' play up front. They finished there song and left the stage.

"Okay everyone; to the regulars we have your favourite coming up in a few seconds. And this time I beg of you, don't start a mob scene, the poor boy got freaked last time." A short, stubby, old, yet friendly looking man said.

"Thanks Roy." A soft yet sort of familiar voice said. "Okay, this is a new song for you but, I wrote it in my teenage years. Being the only way I could say to a certain person I loved them, yet him never knowing I loved him. Ready?"

The figure was in the dark, so I couldn't see his face. Everyone there yelled in delight. There were mostly men, though there were still many women. They all moved up to the side of the stage. I just stayed at my table at the back in the shadows. Soon the soft music started and the figure slowly started to sing, yet the lights were still off, hiding the figure from my view.

"**_You know I don't know what it is  
but everything about you is so irresistible_**

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
stop fanning the fire, right now I'm gonna say no.

But he's irresistible  
up close and personal   
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just   
physical deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)"

The voice sounded so familiar, and the song too. Then the lights turned on, yet only in the back ground. I was starting to get a little annoyed; I wanted to know who was singing. This person had a voice of an angel. Just like the one I had heard once during my Beyblade tournaments with my team, the Bladebraker's.**_  
_**

"**_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
that I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
Right now I'm gonna say no (I Meant To Say No...)_**

But he's irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me."

Now the song was coming to and end, and then the lights flicked one. The first thing that caught my eyes was the raven hair, the boy had his eyes closed putting all the emotion he could in the words.**__**

"He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to Me."

Once the song was over the boy opened his eyes. My eyes locked with his. His eyes were a piercing gold. Where had I seen them before? The only person I hade ever meat, or even seen that looked like that was...

"Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Unfortunately, I won't be coming back. I'm gonna keep on traveling maybe I might come back and visit." The boy said.

"Well Thanks. Well you'll be welcome anytime Mr. Kon, anytime." Roy said.

'Ray?' I thought as he walked off the stage and went threw a door to the back.

I got up wanting to know if I was right.

Ray's P.O.V

"So Ray how did it go?" a girl asked as I walked into the room.

"It went okay. So you go everything ready. Were leaving tonight. I want to be in Omsk, at least a day before I perform." I said, packing my bag.

"Well your performance is in five days, and it only takes three days to get there so could we please leave tomorrow?" the young girl begged.

"...Yeah sure." I caved.

"YAY!" the girl squealed hugging me.

We were interrupted by a nock at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I asked prying the girl off, and walking to the door.

There wasn't an answer.

Normal P.O.V

Kai knocked on the door, but when he heard a response, he didn't know what to answer, so he stayed quiet. Soon the door opened and there he was, with all his beauty, Ray.

Ray opened the door and froze. The girl looked at Ray a little worried.

"Ray? Earth to Ray you in there Ray?"

Ray snapped out of it when he heard the girl speak.

"Oh. Yeah sorry Janice." Ray said blinking and looking back at the girl.

"Ouff you had me worried there." Janice said.

"Sorry." Ray sent her his trade mark grin, and then turned back to the door, unbelieving. "Kai?"

Kai smirked, it was him.

"Wow. It's been decades." Ray said as he moved out of the way and signalled Kai to come in, which he did.

"Didn't know you sang." Kai said once Ray shut the door.

"Yeah well, I do. I always have as a matter of fact." Ray sat down on the couch.

"Then why haven't I ever heard you, before tonight?" Kai asked as he sat down on the couch with Ray.

"Well, maybe because I never sang while people were around. I usually did it when I was sure no one was there. But I know one of you heard me. But I just don't know who." Ray said thoughtful.

'So I had been right it WAS Ray that I had heard.' Kai thought.

"Anyway how have you been? None of us have heard from you since, well, since we split up." Ray said.

"I've been busy." Kai said.

"Oh. What are ya doing here, in a lost city like this one?"

"I had a business meeting." Kai said.

"Okay, but why did you come here? There are way nice places then this place." Ray stated.

"Yeah I know. But I didn't really want to be in a crowd of stuck up rich bastereds." Kai answered.

"So you decided on fucked up, drunkards?"

"Huh. Seems so."

"Well I'm glade you came." Ray smiled.

"How come?" Kai said raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well it's been decades since I've seen or heard of you. It's nice seeing your doing fine." Again Ray smiled.

There conversation was interrupted by a cell phone rigging. Ray smiled apologetically and answered.

"Yeah...now what? What the Fuck! You have got to be kidding. Yeah no thanks." Ray hung up and threw the cell phone to the other end of the room.

Kai looked at Ray surprised. He'd never seen Ray like that, even during his beyblade matches.

"What's up Ray?" Janice asked. "Who was it?"

"It was Mike. We've just lost our gig in Omsk, because of that Fucker. He got the guy there pissed and he cancelled." Ray said frustrated, leaning against the couch letting his head fall back.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent him ahead." Janice wined throwing her hands in the air.

Kai just watched them with an amused grin on his face. When Ray noticed, he glared.

"What's so funny?"

"You two." Kai said amusement showing in his eyes.

"What about us?" Ray asked turning so he was facing Kai.

"You just remind me on the gang, except there is more swearing." Kai stated.

"Oh." Ray turned to Janice. "Why don't you head over there and try and get us our gig back."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Janice exclaimed.

"Just work your charm." Ray said shrugging.

"It might just work. God Mike is a Fucking dork!" Janice said picking up her bags. "See ya in three days." And she was gone.

"Sorry about that." Ray said turning towards Kai.

"Don't worry. I've gotten use to it. Being around Tyson all those years kind of got me use to it." Kai stated.

Ray chuckled and got up and went to the mini fridge to see if there was any food.

"Ah crap!" Ray said shutting the door.

Kai looked at Ray funny.

"Wha'?" Ray asked.

"When did you start swearing so much?" Kai questioned.

"When I joined up with those two air heads." Ray said letting himself fall back onto the couch, then his stomach growled.

"You seem hungry." Kai teased.

"Yeah it's been two days that I haven't eaten a descent meal."

"How come?"

"No time." Ray said flatly.

Kai coked an eyebrow.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. This place gets a little too...disturbing after a while." Ray said getting up and grabbing his pack.

Kai got up and they walked out into the bar.

"Hey pussy-cat. How about a little fun." Some drunk asked Ray as he passed by.

"How about no." Ray said as he kept moving, Ray was stopped as the guy grabbed his pack.

"Hey no one says no to me." The guy said as he got up.

Ray stepped back, a little scared, but also a little use to it.

"Fuck off you pervert!" Ray shot as he pulled his pack out of the mans hands.

"What the- Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"No and I don't give a fuck." Ray said, and punched the guy in the face breaking his nose. "Run!" Ray yelled to Kai as he dashed off.

Kai did the same. The two ran out into the cool night air. When they reached the corner of the street Ray stopped to take his breath.

"What was all that about?" Kai asked.

"The usual." Rays said once he got his breath.

"Why were we running, by the way?" Kai asked.

"Because I don't want to get into a fight." Ray said.

'Well at least he still has that.' Kai thought. "So where do we go?"

"You don't mind if I go grab a bite to eat do you?" Ray asked.

"No." Kai said.

"Okay thanks. Come on." Ray walked down an alley.

"If I were you I wouldn't go down that kind of routes." Kai stated.

"Yeah well if I want to get my car I have to." Ray said mater-of-fact.

Kai shrugged and followed Ray. Ray walked up to a 1996 Black Coupe. Kai looked a little surprised.

"Wha'?" Ray asked taking the alarm off and unlocking the doors.

"Nothing." Kai said.

"You coming or are you going to stay there and stare?" Ray said half in the car, half out.

Kai snapped back, and walked up to the car, and got in. The seats were made out of back leather, and control board (what ever you call the thing where the heat regulator, and CD/radio platter is.) was made of dark wood. Ray started the engine, as he did so Kai's ears started to buzz, as loud music echoed threw the car, Kai was taken back not expecting this. Ray smirked.

"I hope you don't get too scared." Ray teased.

Kai just glared at Ray as Ray pressed on the gas and speed off. When Ray got to the exit of the alley he made a 90 degree turn, with out slowing down (he was going about 60). They kept going his speed increasing rapidly; the gage was showing 120km/h. About ten minutes later they reached the other side of town, and were stopped at a small restaurant. They got out and walked in.

"Hey Ray. The usual?" the lady, that looked to be in her late forties, asked.

"Yeah." Ray said as he took a booth, Kai slid in on the other side.

"This place seems to know you pretty well." Kai stated.

"Yeah well I've been here for about a month." Ray said.

"Here boy eat up. You look like you haven't eaten in days." The lady said walking up with Ray's usual.

"It feels like it too." Ray smiled.

"And who is this dashing young man with you this evening?" she said looking at Kai.

"An old friend. His name is Kai." Ray said.

The waitress looked at Kai, then at Ray. Ray looked down with small blush barley noticeable.

"Ah. Well would you want anything?" she asked smiling.

"No thanks." Kai said looking at the two questioningly.

The waitress left. Kai looked towards Ray who was still looking down.

"What was all that about?" Kai asked.

"N-nothing." Ray said as he started to eat.

Kai coked an eyebrow and watched Ray eat.

'Okay that was a little awkward. It looked like that lady new something about me.' Kai thought. "Hey the song that you sang tonight, who was it about?"

Ray froze.

'Oh I hoped he wouldn't ask.' "Some one." Ray said.

"Yeah. That I know. But who?" Kai asked again.

"You." Ray mumbled.

"What?" Kai didn't understand.

"No nothing, never mind." Ray said as he kept eating. 'Please don't ask again.'

Kai just looked at Ray. When Kai was going to speak again the waitress came by.

"Oh Ray I almost forgot. I got this yesterday." She handed him a piece of paper.

Ray took it and looked at it as if it were a bomb.

"You gonna open it or stare at it?" Kais said coking an eyebrow.

"I was planning on just looking at it, but as you insist I'll open it." Ray said unfolding the not, then a smile appeared on his face. "It's from the gang."

Ray kept reading while Kai looked out the window. Then Ray started to laugh. Kai looked over at Ray.

"Sorry. It's just Tyson. He got his head stuck in some sort of candy box." Ray said between laughs.

Kai rolled his eyes. "He's still the same dimwitted idiot as before." Kai stated.

"Yep. But now Max is there to set him strait." Ray said finishing up the letter.

Kai looked at Ray quizzically at the statement about Tyson and Max, Ray didn't notice though.

"So what ya wanna do?" Ray asked looking up at Kai.

"Dunno. I think I'll head back to my hotel." Kai said.

"Do you have a car or something?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Oh great it's back at the hotel." Kai said frustrated.

"I can give you a ride if you want to." Ray said.

'More time with Ray...hum?' "Sure."

"Okay but first I have to stop at my apartment. I'm gonna change out of this outfit." Ray said getting up.

Kai nodded and followed. Locally Ray's apartment was just on the other side of the road. They went up a couple of flights of stares, then finally arriving in front of Ray's apartment door. Ray took out his key and unlocked the door, the stepped inside Kai following.

"Make your self at home, I'll be right out." Ray stated as he closed the door and locking it, then he walked off to his room.

"Why did you lock the door? Your here." Kai asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I kind of don't trust the people around here. Especially after some guy barged in and attacked me." Ray said from his room.

"Wow. You've kept up a pretty active life. Siging in bars, betting up drunken basterds, running from drunken basterds, and now getting attacked by drunken bastereds." Kais said with a chuckle, as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah well you get use to it, especially after six years." Ray said coming out slipping on his shirt.

Kai looked over and his eye froze at the sight he saw. As Ray slipped on his shirt, his whole chest was bare giving Kai the opportunity to see, a well built, and astonishingly beautiful, chest.

'Didn't remember him being this good looking.' Kai though his eyes still glued to Ray.

"Kai you okay?" Ray asked a little worried. 'I've never known Kai to space out.'

"Hun? Yeah just a little tired. That's all. Come on lets go." Kai said as he got up, but fell back down.

Ray rushed over to his side.

"Okay I think you should stay here for the night. You don't look to good. I'll bring you back tomorrow morning." Ray said his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah sure. Okay." Kai said, in a daze. 'Man why does it have to start now. I was hoping to get to my hotel room before it started. But I guess there is a good side to this, I'll spend the night with Ray.'

Ray laced an arm around Kai's waist and half dragged him to his room. With a little difficulty Ray managed to pull Kai onto his bed.

"There. You were really of no help ya know." Ray said, once Kai was lying comfortably on the bed.

"Yeah...I know. I would have helped...if I could move." Kai stated as he took in deep, yet painful, breathes.

"Man. I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?" Ray asked worriedly.

"It's nothing important." Kai stated as he closed his eyes.

"Alright." Ray said knowing from before not to push Kai.

Ray turned around and headed out the door. Kai opened an eye.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"To bed." Ray said.

Kai cocked an eye brow. His motor functions were coming back so Kai lifted himself on his forearms.

"What do you mean? Isn't this your room?" Kai questioned.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna sleep on the couch. I always leave my room to my guest." Ray stated as he started to walk again.

"Ray." Ray turned to face Kai. "Look, just come and sleep in your bed."

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch." Ray stated as he turned around to face Kai.

"Your bed is big enough for the two of us." Kai said. 'Man Kai your mind is starting to wander into the gutters.'

Ray looked at Kai quizzically but then surrendered. Even if he did go and sleep on the couch, he'd wind up waking up in his bed, like during the tournaments.

&& Flashback &&

"_Look your hurt so I'm not going to sleep in the bed. I'll just wind up hurting you even more. So see you in the morning." Ray walked off to the couch and lay down, quickly falling asleep._

_When Kai was sure Ray was sound a sleep, he got out of bed and went to the couch picked Ray up and brought him to the bed. Once he'd lay Ray down, Kai walked to the other side of the bed and lay back down, and finally fell asleep._

_ Next Day _

_When Ray woke up, he could feel a heat that he remembered he didn't have when he went to sleep the night before. Wanting to know where the heat was coming from Ray slowly turned around to come face to face with Kai's sleeping form._

"_How did I end up here?" Ray asked himself._

"_I brought you here." came Kai's voice, soon followed by flaming mahogany eyes._

"_Why?" Ray questioned._

"_Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you can't have a good nights rest."_

&& End of Flashback &&

Ray walked over to his bed and slowly got in, after removing his clothes, leaving him in black boxers. While Ray was taking his clothes off Kai did the same, though a little quicker then Ray. Once they were both under the covers, Ray turned off the lamp that was next to him.

"Night Kai." Ray said and slowly fell asleep.

"Night Ray." Kai answered.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early the next Day

Kai woke up way before the sunset, and just lay there staring at Ray's sleeping form, oh how he had missed sharing a bed with this young neko-jin. Ever since Ray had been sent to the hospital, Kai had started to like Ray. The feeling he was having weren't the ones you were supposed to have towards a friend, and Kai knew that only he couldn't help himself, the golden eyes were to mesmerizing, that smile too alluring, how could anyone resist? Though knowing Kai, he never acted a upon those feelings, he just let them be, never telling a sole. He hadn't even accepted it before the team split up. So like always, Kai just stared, then he noticed a change in Ray's breathing signaling the neko-jin was about to wake up, so pulling the covers off his body, Kai slipped out of bed and pulled on his pants then went to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Ray felt Kai get up, he knew he had been staring, but didn't know why, he never knew why. Yes, Ray had notices Kai stare at him during there tournaments, but never dared to ask or bring it up, scared Kai would get mad at him. Ray got out of bed and left his room, not even bothering to put on a pare of pants. Ray walked out to the living room and found Kai reading the news paper.

"Sleep well?" Ray asked taking a seat across from Kai.

"Huh." Kai responded.

'Guess he isn't a morning person. Come to think of it he was never a morning person. Oh well' Ray thought.

Kai looked up and noticed Ray was still in his boxers, only his boxers. Then he watched as Ray got up and went to the kitchen, and seemed to start breakfast.

Ray's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I'd had another dream of Kai that night, well the same I have had since, since forever.

_ Dream _

_I was sitting in the changing rooms, waiting for a battle I guess, though I was alone. I held Drigger in my hands, and I think I was talking to him, though I couldn't hear. Then the lights seemed to dim, but when I look up to see why, I see Kai standing before me, there was something in his eyes, something I've never seen. I get up to ask him what's wrong, all he does is pull me close to his chest then leans down and captures my lips in a passion filled kiss. When he pulls away we're both breathless. Then right before he disappeared he says something, but again I don't hear it, but I can read it off his lips; I love you. Then he's gone._

_ End of Dream _

I just stand there waiting for my toast to pop, the dream is what I want to hear from those gorgeous lips of his, that I wish I could cover with mine and finally claim the one I've always wanted, and dare I say it, loved. Just then my toast pop, I took them out put butter, and Nutela on them then went to the table. Then I remembered.

"Kai, you hungry?" I yelled out to Kai.

Normal P.O.V

Kai was lost in thought trying to remember the dream he had had the previous night. All he could remember was that Ray was in it. At the sound of Ray's voice Kai snapped out of his thoughts and stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Did you say something?" Kai asked.

Ray chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I asked id you were hungry." Ray smiled.

"Yeah a little." Kai answered as he took a seat.

Ray stood up, looking at Kai. "What would you like? I've got cereal, toast, eggs, err…bacon…" Ray started thinking what else he could have.

Kai smirked; a single thought going threw his head. 'Ray looks really cute, when he thinks.' "I'll just take a toast."

Ray snapped out of his thinking and smiled. "Okay! Toast it is!" Ray then went and put the bread in the toaster. "What do you want on it?"

"Err…butter is okay."

Ray nodded. There was a moment of silence, thought not an uncomfortable silence. This reminded the two about there mornings when they were traveling with there team. Both Kai and Ray were early to rise, and so they ate breakfast together. In the beginning Kai kept telling Ray that he could make his own breakfast but Ray kept insisting on doing it. So at one point Kai gave up, and since then Ray had always made him breakfast. Thought Kai didn't mind, because everything Ray made always seemed to taste better then anything he would, even if it was just cereal. When the toast popped Ray put it in a plate and spread some butter on it, then placed it in front of Kai and took his seat, and resumed eating his own toast. The two ate in comfortable silence. Once the two were finished Ray headed to his room to get dressed.

Kai went back to the living room seeing as he was already dressed, still having the same clothes as the previous night. A pair of tight black casual pants, with a beep blue blouse, that clung to his muscular arms.

'I don't remember Ray being so hot! Man I've seen him in boxers before, but now. I could barely take my eyes off of him. He's got to be working out! And I thought that all the feelings I hade for him had disappeared, but last night, when I saw him, they just all came back, harder and stronger then before. I guess that saying 'Time or distance does make the heart grown fonder'. I have to find a way to keep in contact with him. I can't go six more years without hearing, or seeing him again. Last time I could bare it, seeing as I was too stupid to realize just how much he meant to me. This time I'm not going to let him go that easily.' Kai thought as his eyes never left the door to Ray's room.

Ray

'I can't believe it. Kai! It's been so long that I thought I would never see him again, or hear his sensual voice. Gees! His voice has gotten even more sensual then it was back then, and he's gotten buffer, but that I'm not totally surprised, Kai has always been the type to keep in shape. But I'm gonna loose him again.' Ray suddenly became sad. 'I bring him back to his hotel, than I'm gone. I'll loose contact with him again, and the next time we meet, he'll be married, and probably have kids. Who am I kidding! Kai doesn't feel the same way about me. It's a hopeless dream, having Kai as my own. Now I remember why I never told him. But I can't just not tell him. I have to let him know how I feel, how I've always felt, even if he rejects me, I'll know that he knows. But if I do that, I'll loose his friendship, and that means more to me then anything else in the world. I'll just have to make him promises not to hate me or anything, thought I doubt it' will work I have to do this!'

Ray slipped on his traditional black Chinese top, and his black pants, that clung to his every curve, the top as well. Ray quickly brushed his hair, and walked out of his room. When he opened his door, he saw Kai turn his head back to the news paper. Ray walked out and took a seat in front of Kai.

Kai looked up and once again, his eyes were glued to Ray. The clothes he was warring left very little to the imagination. When he saw a hand being waved in front of him Kai looked up and noticed Ray looking at him with a worried expression.

"Hun?" Kai blinked.

Ray smiled shaking his head. "I asked if you were ready to do."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Kai gave Ray a small smile, as they both stood up.

Ray smiled as he led the way out of the apartment building, and back to his car, that was still parked out in front of the small café. The two got in, this time Ray made sure the music was turned down before he started the engine. Then he sped off, just as fast as he had last night.

"I never took you for a fast driver." Kai said a smirk on his face.

Ray chuckled as he sped past a yellow light. "I guess I like it when things go fast." Then Ray got serious. "If it's not too much, can you tell me what last night was about? When you collapsed, and couldn't move?" Ray sparing a glance at Kai.

Kai looked out the window. "It happened about two years ago. I got in an accident, and was temporarily paralyzed. The doctors were able to fix it, but they said that it wasn't completely fixed. They gave me some medication that I have to take, once a day. I was lucky last night that it didn't stay. I hadn't thought I would be out that long so I didn't have them with me." Kai explained.

Ray nodded. "Well I'm happy it didn't stay. Because I would have probably felt three times guiltier then I do now." Ray admitted.

Kai looked over at Ray. "You don't have to feel guilty; it's not your fault." Kai said.

"Well it partly is. If you hadn't run into me, you would have been at your hotel in time, and it wouldn't have happened." Ray said never taking his eyes off the road.

Kai placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. "Look, it's as much my fault. I could have said no, and just left. But I didn't. I stayed, because I wanted to." Kai smiled.

Ray looked over at Kai as they waited for the green light. When Ray saw the smiled, he couldn't help but smiled back. Kai removed his hand from Ray shoulder, which disappointed Ray a little, but he didn't show it.

"By the way which hotel are you staying at?" Ray asked looking back in front.

"Oh, right. Take a right at the next light." Kai said.

Ray nodded and the light turned green and Ray sped off. When they got to the next light, Ray didn't slow down, and took a 90 degree turn at 100km/h.

"You sure that you driving this fast is safe?" Kai asked a little worried.

Instantly Ray slowed down. "Sorry about that, I usually don't speed when I have people with me." Ray looked at Kai sheepishly.

"It's okay; I guess I've been a little skittish about speeding since the accident." Kai confessed.

Ray nodded. "I understand. Janice won't ride with me, since she got in an accident five years ago. She says I'm a crazy driver, thought I probably am." Ray chuckled.

Kai shook his head laphing a little. Not too long after, the passed in front of a hotel, Kai saying this was it, Ray turned into the drive way and drove up to the front doors.

Kai looked over at Ray. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Some time today why?" Ray looked over at Kai.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you'd like to come up for a little while. And there's something I wanted to tell you." Kai said looking at his hands.

Ray smiled a little. "Sure I guess. Wait for me in the lobby, I'll go park."

Kai looked up and nodded. 'Now to think how I'm going to tell him.' Kai thought as he got out of the car, and went to wait for Ray in the lobby. Ray sped off and quickly parked the car.

Kai walked in still thinking how to tell Ray, when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Kai honey, there you are. Where were you last night? I was looking all over for you." A female voice asked.

Kai looked down and came in contact will bright violet eyes, and red hair.

"Lesley let go of me, and stop calling me that." Kai hissed.

The girl, Lesley, let go of Kai pouting. "Fine, now hurry up; I want to show you something!" She said as she took Kai's hand and started pulling to the elevator.

Kai dislodged his hand from Lesley's. "Later I'm waiting for someone."

Just as Kai said that, he noticed Ray walk threw the door, and look around for him. Not even bother to say anything to Lesley, he walked up to Ray.

"Boo." Kai said next to Ray's ear.

Ray jumped and turned to glare at Kai. "Why did you have to go do that?" Ray pouted.

Kai smirked. "Deno, wanted to see if you were still as jumpy as before. I guess you are."

Ray stuck his tug out at Kai. Just when they were about to move on and go up, Lesley decided to appear and wrapped her arms around one of Kai's.

"Kai, honey who's this?" she asked looking at Ray disapprovingly.

'I should have known. There's no use in me staying any longer.' Ray kept his smiling façade, but Kai noticed Ray's eyes dim.

Kai turned to Lesley and pulled his arm free with a little difficulty. "Damit Lesley, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me and not to call me that?" Kai asked once free from Lesley's grip. "And if you need to know, this is Ray. And that is all you need to know. Now tell Mark, and Brad, not to bother me. That also includes you too Lesley, I don't want anyone, coming to my room." Kai glared at her, and she took a step back.

Ray was a little lost, but didn't say anything, a smiled appearing when he saw Kai's famous glare. "I see it hasn't lost its efficiency." Ray chuckled.

Kai looked over at Ray a raised eyes brow. "Huh?"

"The famous Kai glare." Ray chuckled.

Kai shook his head smiling a little. "I guess so, thought it never did work on you. Wonder why?"

Ray smiled. "I never found you intimidating, so it never worked."

"Right, come." Kai motioned Ray to follow him, which he did.

They got into the elevator, and started heading up.

"Who was that? The Lesley girl?" Ray asked.

"A coworker, who's in love with me. Though I can't stand her." Kai said leaning against the elevator wall.

Not too long after the elevator bell rang signaling they had arrived. When the doors open the two stepped out and Kai led the way to his room. Taking his key-card out, he unlocked the door and walked in, Ray right behind him. Kai went straight to the washroom. Ray peaked to see what he was doing. Kai had reached into his travel bag and taken a bottle of pills out. When he saw that Ray went to one of the beds and sat down looking around, not knowing what else to do. When Kai walked out of the bathroom he took a seat next to Ray, looking right at Ray. Making him fidget a little.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Ray asked, the silence having turned uncomfortable.

"Ray, I've been meaning to tell you this a long time ago, but I was too stupid back then, and then we split up and I never got the chance to tell you. So now I'm taking the chance and telling you." Kai paused. "Ray…I…"

To be Continued…


End file.
